lil angelcakes
by welcome2thedarksidewantacookie
Summary: Raph gets drunk with April, 'something' happens, April dies, some one shows up at the lair. Raphie got some 'splaining to do!Rated m for character death, mild swearing, implications and fight scenes. i dont care if you flame me they keep me warm ON HIATUS


**A/N: none for you… (Snicker) ;)…just kidding…April and Kaycey are soooooo not together in this fanfic! Rated M for mild hints, fight scenes and character death. Please tell me how to put in new chapters so it would be very much appreciated if you could tell me how to I DEFINATLY would dedicate some story or chapter to you.**

**DISCLAIMER: if I owned this…the shredder would be non-existent, master splinter would look like yoda and raph' and Leo would be lovers…but sadly I don't own –sniff+sob- I can only live in hope.**

**Roxanne is 5 yrs old then turns 6 in ch.2!!**

O0OSATAN5098 waz ereO0O 

_**At April's:**_

April was sitting at her house, watching Teevo (A/N: I have nooooooo idea what that is but apparently it's some form of TV thing, so use your imagination) with a beer in hand. A little girl with green skin, a turtle shell on her back, red hair tied into pigtails holding a small turtle dolly with a ninja mask walked in from the kitchen. "Moooommmmmmmyyyy….We're all out of pppeeeeaaaannnuuuuttttt bbbuuuttttttttteeeeerrrrr. I can't make a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich without peanut butter!" the little girl kept whining loudly until she noticed the distant look of her mothers face. "Mommy, what's the matter? Are you thinking about daddy again?" April sighed. "Yes angel-cakes. I'm thinking about daddy." She sighed again while her daughter ran up and jumped on the couch with her. "Don't worry mommy. Daddy will come and visit us again soon." She said as she cuddled up to April.

"Well you wont have to worry about those visits for much longer April…" Both red-heads shot to the open window where the deep booming voice was coming from. Shredder stood crouched in the window, metal amour shining in the moonlight. He stepped in and turned to the little girl. "You look frightened little girl. That's good because you should be." Shredder held out his hand. "Come here little girl." She shook her little pigtailed head. "If you come here I won't have to hurt you…and by 'hurt' I mean 'kill'."

"Roxxy…Roxxy, run Roxxy!!" (Roxxy Roxanne is Aprils daughter, also referred to as 'Angel-cakes') Roxxy shot out of her mother's arms and ran out the door. "Damn! Get your ass back here Shortie!!" Just them Shredder slammed his claw down into April's chest, killing her instantly. "No matter, I'll get her soon enough." –Insert maniacal laugh here-

Meanwhile, Roxxy was watching through the window and saw her mom die. She climbed down to the street and jumped into the sewer through the manhole cover just as her father had done many times. She landed in her feet, still clutching her little turtle dolly and ran towards the lair as fast as her short, little legs could carry her.

O0OSATAN5098 waz ereO0O

_**At the Lair:**_

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

"Go away!!"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

All the turtles (except Raphael who was in the kitchen getting more popcorn) were sitting on the couch watching 'the bride of chucky'. "Hey, Mikey get that would you." Donatello with eyes glued to the screen. Michelangelo got up and walked to the door of the lair. When he opened it a mini turtle with red hair pulled up into pigtails and holding a little ninja-turtle dolly was standing there. Mikey yelled to the others to come to the door.

Leo and Don came and stood next to Mikey leaving a gap in-between the door frame and Don (in order: Mikey, Leo, Don). Raph walked out of the kitchen, bowl of freshly popped popcorn and red ninja-mask firmly in place. "Hey, what's goin' on guys?"

"DADDY!!" Roxxy squeezed between the door frame and Don's legs, running to the red-masked ninja who had just dropped the bowl of popcorn. "ANGEL-CAKES!!"

"Daddy?!" Leo, Don and Mikey said in union. Raph got down on one knee and embraced the small child running to him.

"I missed you daddy. Why didn't you come and visit me and mommy?"

"I wanted to but I couldn't get away. I missed you too angel-cakes." Raphael placed a soft kiss of her forehead. "Wait. Where's mommy?" Roxxy looked down as tears came streaming down her forest-green cheeks and she quickly wiped them away on his plastron. "Angel-cakes," he tilted her head so she was looking in her eyes. "You have to tell me what happened, Roxxy."

"M-M-Mom-m-my's d-d-dead!" She leaned forward and buried her face in the crook of his neck, arms around Raph's neck and his around her waist sobbing uncontrollably.

"Who did it Roxanne?" She stuttered trying to get the words out. "Damn it Roxanne. Who was it?!"

"Some shinny guy! He was wearing a metal suit and a weird head-thingy and claw!" she finally managed to get the words out because of his harsh tone. Raphael's eyes widened and he whispered, "Shredder." Even though Raph whispered, everyone else in the room could hear. He bowed his head, tears burning the back of his eyelids, and embraced the little She-Raph.

Neither of the forest-green turtles noticed the other 3 turtles still at the doorway. Mikey passed out on the floor from shock, Don standing there idiotically; mouth opening and closing like a fish and leo standing there looking at them physically unaffected but in his head he was cursing, screaming and picturing knocking the snot out of Raph for getting someone else knocked up, and keeping it secret no less. Leo was snapped out of his daydream only to find master splinter at his bedroom door watching them. Slowly he made his way down the stairs and stood at the bottom. He looked at each of the mutants before him. First to Mikey (who is STILL passed out), then to Leo, Don and finally Raph and Roxxy. "Raphael. Who might this be?" Raphael looked up at master Splinter with a straight face. "She is my daughter. Please accept her into the family."

Splinter turned to Roxxy (who was looking at the giant rat). "And tell me little one, what is your name?" He sounded calm and Roxxy felt like she could trust him. "Roxanne, you can call me Roxxy. But not Angel-cakes, that's reserved for daddy." Roxxy hugged Raphael again and he hugged back. "Well then Roxanne, welcome to the family. I think introductions are in order. Somebody wake up Michelangelo." Master splinter introduced each of them (including Mikey who is still passed out cause Donatello failed to wake him up). "Raphael, who is the mother?"

"Ummm…Errrr…I'll tell you after I get this lil' munchkin to bed. Come on Angel-cakes you can sleep in my bed."

"But Daddy, where will you sleep?"

"In the same bed as you but I'll be in later. Now come on, time for bed." Raph held out his hand and Roxxy took it, leading her up to his room. "Night Uncle Leo, Uncle Donny, Uncle Mikey and Gramps (A/N: that's splinter HeHeHe funny)." She yelled back when they were on the 2nd story.

_**In Raph's room:**_

Roxxy was in bed with her little ninja-turtle dolly next to her and Raph sitting on the edge. Raph started to get up when she spoke. "Daddy, where's mommy?"

"Mommy's in heaven, with the angels."

"Oh…Daddy, can you stay with me while I go to sleep?" He stayed, holding her hand until he heard Roxxy snoring before using his totally awesome ninja skills to creep out of the room and down the stairs.

_**Down the stairs on the lounge: **_

Raphael was sitting on the lounge staring at the blank TV screen replaying that night events back in his head. When it was about 11 o'clock raph reached into his shell and pulled out a little red jewelry box (A/N: ya know when ya buy something from the jewelers and they give ya a little box for it…yea one of those) and opened it.

Inside was a small white-gold locket on a matching chain. The locket had an angel engraved on the front (note Roxxy's nickname). The locket opened and inside was a picture of Raph, April and Roxxy that had been taken a few months earlier. A couple of minutes passed and Master Splinter came out of the kitchen with a tea cup in his hand. "Raphael, come with me." Raphael followed splinter to his room and sat on the floor in front of the rat. "Now tell me Raphael. Who is the mother?"

Raphael shifted in his seat before answering. "April."

"And how was Roxxy conceived?"

"Well, 6 years ago tomorrow, I went around to April's, we had some beers and I can only imagine that we did…ahem…'things' 'cause she got pregnant and Kaycey was not the father cause they never went that far. So He broke up with her, she had the baby, and we kept the whole thing a secret 'cause we didn't want an of you to find out."

"I see…"

"Wait…you're not mad?"

"Well how can I be mad when I have now got a granddaughter?" Raph was speechless. "Did you say '6 years ago tomorrow'?"

"Yea, tomorrow's her 6th birthday."

"So I trust she has a present..."

"Of course"

"Can I see?" Raphael handed splinter the red box. "It's beautiful. How did you pay for it?"

"Do you remember the 'night watcher'?" he nodded. "Well I sold photos to the paper for big money. I gave most of it to April to help look after Roxxy but kept some to buy presents and toys."

"Alright my son, you are dismissed." Raphael walked out of splinters room and into his own only to find Leo standing at the edge of the bed.

"Leo? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I heard crying, so I came in here to check. But it looks like I was hearing things. You know, she's very cute."

"Yea. She's got my temper, looks and mutant-ness but her personality's all April. You should go back to bed Leo. Remember, 6 o'clock training."

"Oh yea, good night raph."

"Night leo." Raph climbed into bed next to Roxxy, put his arm around her tiny waist and fell into a deep sleep.

O0OSATAN5098 waz ereO0O

**Well R&R me, I don't care if there flames cause ill just use'em to make smores mmmm…yummy. Ok Roxxy is the daughter of raph and April caused by an unfortunate 'drunk' night, Kaycey left April cause of that but they all kept it a secret.**

**I wonder how the shredder knew about Roxxy …anyway. R&R. go ahead flame me a dare ya. **


End file.
